L's Left Wing
by Shouko1009
Summary: L x OC. Leez, his one and only girl come to help L catching Kira. Light has fall for this girl too. How will Misa react?


Lawliet's Left Wing

She smiled at the front door and entered the access code that Watari gave to her. A message. A simple one from the caretaker make her decided to leave whatever she was doing at that time and come to see him.

"L need you" together with a video clip attached where L had been in "fight" with a boy in a girl's room. A punch for a punch. She doesn't know what's really going on there. It might seem like a love triangle but no it wasn't . She knew how hard for Lawliet to open up to people, how he always kept things for himself, and how often he expressed his feeling. Getting into a fight, he must be in a real mess.

So, without a second thought she accepted the invitation. Getting into a long hour flight, closed the bakery for weeks or maybe months and ended up in front of the Kira's investigation building. It was a high building and looked like any normal building. She walked into the building and got into the lift.

"How will he react when he see me here?" she chuckled at that thought. Considering L and his reaction, there was 95% possibility that he will look and look back at his computer screen after two seconds.

The door was opened and she walked into the room. Matsuda was the first person to spot her there.

"Who... Who are you?? What are you doing here??" he said almost screaming. He even get up from his chair. Jeez.

All the people inside the room started to focus on her but her focus was only toward one man.

The man that was sitting in weird (for common people to sit) way on the chair, wearing long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. His hair looked mess and his eyes, his eyes that concerned her the most looked tired than usual. But the most important thing was there was no light in it. Just like he exist but not living.

L looked at her. His pupil dilated and what shocking her was that he let out a smile. HE SMILED AT HER. L WAS SMILING AT HER AS IF HE WAS EXPECTING HER TO BE HERE.

"Everyone, this is Leez. She will be here with all of you through the investigation," Watari said through the screen. Matsuda jumped for a second time (this guy -.-).

"Will she be here to helping us?" asked Raito.

"Yes," L answered.

"Where are you from? I mean from CIA, FBI or... ?" this time Matsuda was asking.

"No, I'm not from any investigation agency, " Leez replied calmly. That was it. The calmness. The sound of her voice soothed L in a way he could not explain.

"Then, how she's gonna help?" asked Matsuda abruptly.

"I'm not saying she will help THIS investigation. I'm saying that she will help THROUGH this investigation. Welcome back, Leez, " Watari said warmly before ended the announcement.

"Minna san, better get back to the work. Leez, come here," L said while turning back his face to the screen.

She smiled at everyone and walked toward L. She sat on the chair beside him and he made a gesture for her to move the chair closer to his chair.

"I bring you this!" she gave a small box that she was holding the whole time. L's pupil dilated again. He excitedly open the box. To his excitement, he was looking at strawberry shortcake decorated beautifully forming L shape.

"You always know what important," he said and reached out the spoon from his coffee.

"I'm not sharing this Raito-kun. You can have another cake," L said when he noticed that Light was peeping curiously at the box content.

"I don't want it either, " said Light and quickly turned back to the screen.

Leez let out a small laugh. "Why both are you in handcuff anyway?"

"Because I suspected him to be Kira. No, because he is ABSOLUTELY Kira, " L whispered to Leez in a lower voice.

"I can hear it Ryuzaki, " Light said in annoyance. "

Besides, everyone in the room already know that you accuse me of being Kira. But no, I'm not..." to his amusement, Light found L was sleeping soundly.

The spoon and the box were still in his hand but his head already fell on Leez's shoulder. His face looked calm facing her neck as if her fragrant is his tranquilizer.

"How long he haven't sleep? Since you were 24/7 with him, you should know?" Leez asked while caressing his hair. She then took the spoon and box and put it on the table.

Light was mesmerized by her action. He never thought that there was someone that care about L that much. She's breathtakingly beautiful. Like the angel fall from the heaven, like the sound of violin in the symphony.

"3 days...he haven't sleep since then,"

"Well then, let he sleep for a while," Leez said and planted a kiss on top of L's head.

Again, Light was left speechless.


End file.
